Discord as a Colt!
by The Potal
Summary: Set immediately after the season four final, however this time Discord didn't give in to Tirek. However, nobody seems to know due to a look alike till they find him imprisoned in Tartarus as well. But why is he now stuck as a colt? Soon that's not the only problem as a new threat rises not from a single villian, but the inside of Equestria itself?


**Hi. Sorry I haven't written in a while. Have been nonstop busy. However, with the little bit of free time I have now, I thought I would give this fanfic another try for fun. I delated the other copy, but the first two chapters will most likely be similar to it. Thank you for your time and I hope you like it!**

The pony went down even without a fight. A loud thump was heard he fell to the ground, dazed and drained. Eyes were glazed over as the being that toppled him grew in size. The being that had done that didn't even give the pony a second glance, now being done with the useless thing. It snapped its head to a sudden, crisp sound of paper being folded up and away. It was a rather quiet sound, yes, but the being with this much magical ability could hear anything within the town around him.

Tirek headed his way to his next prey; a young grey thing with a twister as his cutie mark, that had stupidly stopped near him in the alley unware of the predator staking him. Or so he thought.

Discord proudly folded up the letter once again before letting it disappear into thin air. He had already read the thing at least a dozen times; it was his assignment, his purpose inside the raised walls of the important attack on Tirek. He couldn't believe it, it almost made him shiver up with excitement and lose his cover. As he felt Tirek coming up behind him, he had to repress a smile. He was finally one of them. He was finally _like _one of them pony beings and liked as one. Those once thought of as foul creatures who hated him and stopped his plans at every twist and turn, were now kind to him and _trusted _him. They trusted him as one of their own and had him of all people chosen to help them on a super-secret mission. It was still numbly exciting for Discord as he thought back to his now prized possession. They really liked and trusted him! Well, one of them did. Sort of. But it was start. A start of something he's always wanted.

Deciding it was finally time to reveal himself and his awesome master plan, Discord turned his head around just as the centaur was rearing to strike. "Tirek, I presume?" A huge smile was plastered on his face. There was just no way of stopping it.

Tirek stopped, stunned. "Discord," he said after a moment of stunned silence. "You're free?"

Discord couldn't help it as he willed himself into a weird looking bird. He really couldn't as the smile only grew. Tirek bowed in respect. "I commend you on your escape." The smile vanished.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual." He almost didn't recognized that he had gone back to his original form till snapping his fingers. A chain appeared on Tirek, imprisoning him. Furious, Tirek struck. It was an easy blow to block, or er, rather dodge from as Discord's head broke into two as the magic flew. It was almost too easy for him as he let his head blend back together.

Tirek growled. "Oh, I should have known you would want to have Equestria all to yourself." Tirek glanced away as if ashamed of himself for ever thinking otherwise.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for my friends." Tirek's head snapped back into place with his, in a fraction of a second. Discord could almost hear the gears going inside Triek's head grinding, a big "What?" appearing in there as well.

Discord leaned in closer to Tirek, it couldn't hurt to now. "Just between the two of us, it's mostly for Fluttershy." His eyes widened at the very thought of her. How he loved her. "Squeeee!"

"Fluttershy? You're not saying you're friends with ponies?"

"Surprise!"

Tirek's angered expression turned to one of worried. "I am surprised that someone with your intellect does not see this 'friendship' is but a new form of imprisonment." He seemed, if possible, greatly sadden. "Clearly you've had to abandon your true nature to stay in their good graces."

Discord's eyes widened in surprise. "I have done nothing of the sort!" he exclaimed before taking in the harp and angel outfit he now seemed to be wearing. He quickly got rid of it. Sometimes he just couldn't really control his powers at all.

His eyes flew up to see a halo still up there. Quickly, he waved it away, Tirek's face now full of shock again. Great. He had embarrassed himself in front of a mighty villain again. Oops.

"Oh, please, I've seen this before. But he was always weak minded. You are Discord, you are legend, you cannot fall into the same trap that claimed my brother!" Tirek shook his arms as if to prove his point. He then pointed to Discord. "Help me to grow strong, and be rewarded with something far greater than _friendship_. _Freedom_." Discord's eyes widened.

"Once I've stripped these ponies of their magic, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see their world turned upside down. Who better to do so than the master of chaos himself? Join me, Discord, and reclaim your greatness." He paused. "Unless, of course, 'pony errand boy' is the role you've always wanted to play in this world."

Freedom? Wasn't that what he's always wanted before he meet Fluttershy? Freedom from those overriding ponies? Those who always put their immensely bigger race ahead of all others? He just wanted freedom beforehand, yeah, a land where he was free to do whatever he wanted , whenever he wanted to without the consent of those who thought they were better than him. Just because they had control of their powers. Just because they weren't born monsters.

But then he thought back to Fluttershy. Oh yes, the only pony that ever managed to get past all that and actually do something he had long believed none of them ever could; befriend him. She was the first one ever who did not want to trap him back in his dark statue prison and keep him away from the world. She was the first pony ever to actually want him. Or to get to know him. And the only one. Almost.

He could still see the flinches she gave when he moved too fast, or spoke too loud. He could still remember too easily and commonly the times she would get seemingly upset at something his powers did. He remembered how he yearned to break down and beg her forgiveness right at her feet, telling her or spilling out his secret that at times he couldn't just control his own powers. He didn't mean to. He couldn't just grasp it yet. He hadn't meant to destroy Sweet Apple Acres yet again by turning all the trees into clouds and having them fly away. Or yet destroy _her _house and leaving nothing but a few pillars behind. And he knew of Fluttershy's deal with Celestia. He knew of Fluttershy not really wanting to be his friend, but agreeing to watch over him and "reform" him to the ways of the princess' appeal. But he wanted…

"No."

It was one word, yet it infuriated Tirek. A loud growl rose once more from his throat as he stared menacingly at Discord. "How dare you?"

Discord could yet only scoff. Turning around, he prepared to pull Lord Tirek back to Tartarus. This however, proved to be his downfall as he soon saw a black portal open up and then everything went black.

And a Discord look alike rose from it all.

…...

Princess Celestia bowed her head and sighed. They were trapped in Tartarus with Tirek having the knowledge about Twilight. All that hard work, lost. "I'm so sorry Luna," she muttered to her sister, barely looking up at her in the eye. "I was the one who suggested using Discord."

"Sister," Luna soothed, placing a hoof on her and causing Celestia to finally look up at her. "It's going to be okay, alright? Everything is going to be fine."

Again, Celestia sighed and looked away. "I highly doubt that."

"You didn't know."

"Both of you, be quiet." Both sisters turned quickly to look at the Princess of Love. She, despite being drained like the rest of them, somehow seemed more alert and active. "Do you hear that?"

A moment passed.

"Hear what?" Luna asked.

"Wait…."

A little rustle was soon heard. "What's that?" Cadance somehow managed to stand up and struggled forward. "Candance, stop!"

"It could be someone like us!"

She struggled hard for a good while, till she stopped. "Oh my."

"What? What is it?" Luna yelled. Cadance looked back and forth, till settling her gaze on them. "It's a foal."

….

All was good and over. Tirek was back in his prison in Tartarus. Despite losing and being placed back in his merciless prison, he couldn't help but give a hearty chuckle.

The Discord look alike arose from the ground. "Brother," it said monotony as it turned and revealed itself to be Scorpan. "Why did you do all that just to let it all go like this? The Discord, the foal, the princesses getting freed, why?"

All Tirek could do was to look at his brother with a sinister smile. "Please brother, do tell me how much you do know about the Prophecy of the Lost Draconequus?"


End file.
